The Dead Do Walk
by wolfangel777
Summary: What Alucard hasn't told anyone was that he had a sister, but he thought she died... What if she came back? What if she had a power no one has seen before? And others are looking for that power... AxI, SxP, AAxOC Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Hellsing, but the OC's are mine!**

_Prologue _

_ He had seen her fall, blood staining her lips as she screamed his name. They had found him, taking him away… to kill him for all he's done. Her once pristine white hair was now stained pink where the solder has struck her. She was hoisted to her feet and dragged away, still screaming and struggling to get to his side. He tried to fight the strong hands that held him back, tried to reach his sister._

_ He never had the chance…_

_ Her screams suddenly ceased, and there was the soft thud of a body hitting the floor._

_ He saw it then, a pale, thin arm on the floor…_

_ Covered in blood…_

_ Her blood…_

~x~X~x~

"NOOOO!" Alucard screamed, sitting up suddenly and slamming his head against the lid of the coffin. He panicked for a split second more, clawing his way out of the coffin and gasping for air. A nonessential thing for him to do, but it calmed him anyway. He rubbed his face, grimacing when he confirmed what he had feared. He pulled his white glove away to find it stained with his bloody tears.

Just like her hair was that day…

He shook his head and stepped out of his coffin. How long has it been since his beloved sister was murdered? Since he had 'died'? He couldn't remember anymore. But the dreams wouldn't let him. They always came around on certain events… the day of her death… her birthday… and sometimes, rarely though, when he happened to hear about a faceless reaper… skin like porcelain, long hair like freshly fallen snow. He thought he saw this reaper once, shortly after a mission, he saw her staring at him through the trees. She wore a mask with no features, leaving her face smooth and unreadable, save for those pale blue eyes. They had locked eyes for a moment before she vanished. That was about a week ago.

So why was he having those stupid nightmares again! He glanced at a small painting that he managed to save all those years ago. A stately woman stared back at him, her ice blue eyes looking out with the inquisitiveness of a child. Her long white hair was done up in a style that was considered the fashion of the time. A smile graced her lips, a reminder of how her heart had been filled with light. Once…

Alucard picked the picture up as he sat in his throne. She looked so much like him. They could have been twins if she was only a tad bit older. If her hair would have been as black as his was. He felt another tear form in his eye as he gazed at his sister's portrait. "Morgan… if I could I would go back and save you… I wish you were here now. If only you can see me now, Morgan… If only…" He sighed as he drifted off to sleep, only to once again dream about that faceless reaper with white hair and icy blue eyes.


	2. Back From The Dead

Chapter 1: Back From The Dead

_A month later…_

"Alucard, slow down! I'm not a vampire ya know!" Mina shouted as she ran behind the No Life King. The vampire in question sighed and turned around to let the young woman catch up. Her shoulder-length blue hair flounced as she ran, dragging a large silver briefcase with her. Her white lab coat, which she wore every waking moment, flowed behind her as she rushed over to the awaiting vampire. Alucard sighed with annoyance. Yes she had his former bride's name, but she was nothing like her. This Mina was always looking for something to examine or experiment on, always searching for answers. This was no different. Integra had ordered him to take her along his latest mission. 'Field study' she had called it. He considered it 'getting in the way.'

"Mina, I will only tell you this once… don't linger in one place. These ghouls will not hesitate to attack you… and I don't wish to remind you of that incident when you first arrived…" Alucard smirked as Mina flinched at the reminder. The poor girl had just started to work there when she managed to get her hands on a ghoul. The thing managed to get out and cause general mayhem before Alucard had to shoot it. Mina suddenly smiled a wicked little smile.

"Don't forget what happened when we first met, Alucard, _moĭ drug_." She purred. He hid a wince as his memory took him back to the time when she first laid eyes on him. After the initial shock wore off, she pounced on him in an effort to get a blood sample from him. She wasn't as strong as him, but she surprised him and was quick to put him in a full nelson just to get what she was after. Guess it came from her Russian background to be aggressive and her Japanese background to be persistent, but still… it was embarrassing.

"Let's say we did and don't." He growled as he stormed ahead. Seres fell in line next to the Russian/Japanese scientist.

"You mentioned that incident again, did you" She sighed. Mina, however just smiled proudly.

"Yep, sure did!"

"He'll kill you one day if you keep up?"

"_Net, _he won't. He's too scared of me putting him through tests."

"Mina, everyone is afraid of your 'tests'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

~x~X~x~

As expected, the area was covered in ghouls. Maybe too many ghouls in Mina's opinion, but she wasn't going to argue. More specimens for her to collect. But that nagging feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. That could mean that something bad is about to happen. She had come from a family of psychics, but because she was so into her studies, she never really trained her mind to do the things her parents did. But she did have some abilities, such as the ability to sense something bad about to happen. Kind of like right now.

She looked up from her hiding place to watch Alucard and Seres blasting the ghouls to bits. Another thing… the ghouls were acting differently. Usually they lumbered around in a mindless fashion, almost like a person who was half asleep. These guys moved in with short jerking motions, like they were puppets when the puppet master pulls on the strings too tightly. It was as if they were trying to fight off their controller, but are helpless to do so. Speaking of controller… where in world was the vampire? Usually the vampire who made the ghouls would be nearby… but in this case there were no bloodsuckers other than the two who were turning the ghoul army into Swiss cheese. '_Strannyĭ_, what's going on?' She thought.

A dark shadow caught the corner of her eye. She looked over to see two men staring at the battle with a look of sadistic glee that caused her skin to crawl. Both had short brown hair and steel grey eyes, but one had piercings all over his face and held a huge battle ax while the other one had a trio of scars across his left eye and held a spear. The one with the scars had a glowing orb in his left hand. She felt that nagging feeling went up a notch as she realized they were wearing armor… made from human bones.

She had heard of a myth about a secret group of people who could raise the dead to do their bidding. People who could kill with a single snap of their fingers. Who had control of the most fearsome creatures man has only heard of in stories. They were masters of a dark and forbidden art.

Necromancers!

~x~X~x~

Mina wasn't the only one who noticed the ghoul's strange behavior. Alucard was also slightly unnerved by the entire ordeal. It was almost as if the twisted corpses willingly walked into his line of fire, faces twisted in torment. That was when he heard Mina, screaming franticly in Russian. "Calm down and speak English, Lab Rat." He smirked, but when that didn't receive the usual response that smirk was replaced by a frown. Something wasn't right if Mina was acting like an asylum patient. She finally managed to point at something behind him.

"Alucard look out!" She screamed. He turned in time to see a bright green orb of light streaking towards him. Before he could dodge it, it slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him. But to his amazement he didn't stumble or fall back even though it felt as if a semi-truck just slammed into him.

"M-master? Are you ok-HEY!" Seres shrieked as more ghouls appeared and grabbed her arms, holding her back. Shortly after he heard Mina a she began uttering curses in Japanese, Russian, and other various languages. He tried to raise his gun, but found he couldn't move! He then heard a cruel laugh behind him.

"Found out you can't move, eh Vampire? You're under my brother's control now!" The necromancer, the one with the piercings, strolled into view. "And just so you know, my name is Fóvos and my brother is Orgí. Remember them well, Vampire, because you serve us now. As for your little girlfriends here… well, they are not worth our time. Orgí, make him do what must be done." That was when he felt his limbs move on their own. These people were controlling him! He tried to fight them off, but they were too strong, no matter how hard he struggled. He saw his gun rise to take aim at the scientist and his fledgling. He was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly felt the spell on him vanish and he shot the ghouls that held them in place. He turned to fire at his foe when he saw why he was released.

There stood the reaper that haunted his dreams. She was adorned in black and red silk, tailored beautifully into a formfitting dress. Her faceless mask was as white as her long hair that flowed around her, giving her a ghostly appearance. In one hand she held a huge scythe; the blade seemed to sprout from the mouth of a dragon with ruby eyes. In the other was a large sword that was plunged into the back of his former controller. Her blue eyes narrowed in disgust as she pried the blade from Orgí's body. She glared at Fóvos, raising her scythe into the air. _"__Orior oriri ortus, Phasmatis!"_ She intoned, power rippling in her strong voice.

There was a great wind. The wind whipped around them so hard that they had to shield their eyes. They heard Fóvos scream in fear, then in pain, then nothing. Just as soon as the wind appeared it stopped. When they looked, there was nothing left but broken bones and a bloody smear on the ground. The white haired necromancer was standing there, staring at Alucard with a look that he couldn't read. She took a step forward, only to be met with his gun in her face.

"Who… are… you?" He ground out, angry about being controlled and wary of this one in case she wanted to do the same. Her eyes showed confusion, then realization. She jabbed the staff end of her scythe into the ground and slid her sword into its sheath at her side. She slowly reached up, her pale hands shaking slightly as she gripped the edges of her mask. She slowly, oh so slowly, removed her mask.

Alucard couldn't breathe. He felt his arm fall to his side as if weighted down. Her face, so familiar, and yet he felt as if he wouldn't see her again. Yet here she stood before him, flawless as the day she supposedly vanished from his life and into the next. She smiled at his expression. "I take it you're glad to see me, Vlad?" She said, her voice a near whisper. He took a step forward, his own hands shaking.

"Morgan? Is it really…?" He couldn't finish. She smiled again and nodded.

"Yes Vlad, It's me. It's really me, Brother." She grabbed his hand and laid it on her cheek, proving once and for all that she was very real. Alucard suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly as if she would suddenly vanish.

"I-I thought I lost you… I thought you were killed. I never, ever want to lose you again!" He caressed her soft snow white hair, still as soft as she used to keep it all those years ago. She wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand rubbing his back lovingly and soothingly.

"I will not leave unless you want me to." She whispered as he began to weep softly. Seres and Mina just stared in awe and confusion at the sight. They just looked at each other then tiptoed away to give the reunited siblings their privacy while they called the chopper.

**Well just so you know this is set before he met Anderson and the story will continue through the series but with my two OC's. Also I use different languages for the characters depending on the circumstances. Below are the Translations:**

_moi__̆__ drug_ = my friend (Russian)

_Net = _No (Russian)

_Strannyi__̆_ = Weird (Russian)

_Orior oriri ortus, Phasmatis! = _Rise, Spirits! (Latin)

**Please read and review!**


End file.
